playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
The Spy
The Spy is one of the playable classes in Team Fortress and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography RIGHT BEHIND YOU *He is a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma, shrouded in riddles, lovingly sprinkled with intrigue, express mailed to Mystery, Alaska, and LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! but it is too late. You're dead. For he is the Spy - globetrotting rogue, lady killer (metaphorically) and mankiller (for real). THE LEGACY OF THE SPY: *''Team Fortress'' *''Team Fortress 2'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Ada Wong Reason: TBA Connection: They are both well-known (or considered) spies, are skilled at fighting and sometimes being stealthy. Ending Gameplay The Spy is a tricky character and in the beginning, he is hard to play as, but once you pratice as him, The Spy could be a real monster. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Double Stab' - - The Spy does two stabs with his knife, one after another. *'Lunge' - or + - The Spy dashes fowards and hits the opponent with his knife. *'Double Stab Up' - + - Same as Double Stab, but upwards. *'Leg Lunge' - + - The Spy lunges the opponent's leg, making them trip. *'Aerial Double Stab' - (Air) - Chuck does a Jump Kick. *'Aerial Lunge' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Double Stab Up' - + (Air) *'Stomp' - Down (Air) - The Spy crashes down on the ground while stomping. center (Triangle Moves) *'Revolver' - - The Spy shoots his revolver. *'Revolver Melee Hit' - or + - The Spy hits the opponent with his revolver. *'Upwards Shot' - + - The Spy shoots in a upwards motion. *'Revolver Leg Shot' - + - The Spy shoots an opponent's leg, which makes him/her trip. *'Aerial Revolver' - (Air) *'Aerial Revolver Melee Hit' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upwards Shot' - + (Air) *'Downwards Shot' - + (Air) - The spy shoots in a downwards motion. center (Circle Moves) *'Disguise: Pyro' - - The Spy briefly disguises as a Pyro, and sets the opponent in flames, racking up points for The Spy. *'Disguise: Sniper' - or + - The Spy disguises as a Sniper, shooting fowards with a sniper rifle. *'Disguise: Soldier' - + - The Spy briefly disguises as a Soldier, and fires his rocket launcher in an upwards motion. *'Disguise: Scout' - + - The Spy briefly disguises himself as a Scout, and smacks the opponent's face with a baseeball bat. *'Aerial Disguise: Pyro' - (Air) *'Aerial Disguise: Sniper' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Disguise: Soldier' - + (Air) *'Aerial Disguise: Scout' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Croupier Stick' - or - Chuck grabs the opponent's head with a Croupier Stick and kicks him/her in the head *'MMA Gloves' - - Chuck grabs the opponent and Uppercuts them with MMA Gloves. *'DDT' - - Chuck does a DDT. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Disguise: Demoman' - (Level 1): The Spy briefly disguises himself as a Demoman, and shoots his grenade launcher, resulting in an explosion (KO). *'Cloak' - (Level 2): The Spy becomes almost invisible for some time, earning one-hit kills. *'ÜberCharge' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows a Medic using a ÜberCharge into The Spy. After it, The Spy glows red, and he becomes faster than before, earning one hit kills. Level 3 Super Theme MEDIC! - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6NQx4WRRg0 (1:29 to 1:44) Taunts *'Cigar Smoke': The Spy smokes a cigar. *'Violent Butterfly': The Spy does a trick with his Butterfly Knife. *'Quite A Mess': The Spy brushes his suit, fixes his tie, and says: "Oh dear, I've made quite a mess." Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *When Selected: **"Gentlemen." **"Shall We?" **"After You." *Prematch: *Item Pick-up: *Using Disguise: Demoman: **"LET'S DO IT!!!!!" *Using Cloak: *Using ÜberCharge: **"You are all incompetent cowards!" **"You're all of you quite out of your depth!" *Successful KO: **"You got blood on my suit." **"Coward!" **"You disgust me!" **""Thank you for being such a dear friend." **"Yes!" **"What did they expect?" **(evil laughter) *Respawn: **"Hmm... not bad." **"Oh, Mon Dieu." **"Sacrebleu." **"Oh. Fantastique." **"Ugh... Merde. **"Tell no one of this." **"What the hell?" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Time To Do This': The spy uncloaks himself and gets ready to fight. *'Let's Go': The Spy kills a BLU soldier and turns to the camera. *'Meet The Spy': The Spy walks in carrying a Sniper's body. *'Master of Disguise': An BLU Solider is shown, which then reveals to be an RED Spy. Winning Screen *'Fantastique!': The Spy smiles to the camera. *'Off To Visit Your Mother': The Spy cloaks himself while leaving the stage. *'Splendid!': The Spy cheers for himself. *'Do The Spycrab': The Spy does the famous spycrab dance. Losing Screen *He falls down, defeated. *He backstabs the cameraman. *He crouches down, looking depressed. *He falls down in an dying motion. Costumes RED Spy The default appearance of The Spy. *'Alternate Colors' **BLU Spy TBA... Machine Spy Unlocked at Level 10, him as a machine. Classic Spy The Spy's appearance in Team Fortress 1. Minion BLU Scout's Mother *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With The Spy. Category:Character Ideas Category:Team Fortress